


The Constancy of Your Touch

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [79]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disability, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan is very, very groggy and very, very hot. He just wants it to stop, but no one seems to be listening to him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Constancy of Your Touch

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Logan’s ears picked up a distant beeping from far, far away. His sluggish mind couldn’t exactly focus on it much, everything was sliding off his mind for the most part, but the beeping was so much louder all of a sudden than anything else Logan's ears were hearing that Logan’s mind couldn’t help but take it in.

_Is someone cooking something in the microwave? Is… that why it’s so hot?_

Logan’s body was oh so warm. It was as if he was in a sauna, beads of moisture gathered on his forehead and then ran down him. 

Spasming in protest, Logan’s body crept up from a simmering blaze to a roaring fire all across his skin. Instantly, Logan began to squirm and writhe and he just wanted everything on top of him off. Off. OFF!

Clawing at his sheets desperately, Logan flailed his arms and legs wildly. His skin was so hot it was as if he was being burned by his own skin. His ears picked up the sound of a wounded animal nearby as he continued to thrash, and it took awhile for Logan to register that it was him that made that sound.

Hands suddenly pinned his arms and legs down with unexpected precision and Logan desperately fought against them. Their touch was burning just like the rest of his body and Logan tried in vain to fight them off. But their strength combined was too much for Logan surprisingly feeble strength. 

_Why can’t I-? Just get off! Get off! Too hot! GET! OFF!_

Tears distinctly ran down his face as he managed to get one of his arms free and he swung it blindly around him, colliding with something solid before the sound of a small crash somewhere nearby jolted Logan painfully. Right now, he didn’t care about who he had hit, they were burning him! He was in pain, couldn’t they see that?

Words from above him finally filtered into his mind even as he surged desperately against the hands and firm grips.

“No, you don’t need to. Let me try…”

What were they trying? Logan had no clue, but he doubled his efforts in response, arms strained against the hand’s hold on him.

_No! Don’t burn me more! Too hot! Get away! Fuck off!_

Logan rarely ever cursed, even mentally, but he was hurting and the hands definitely weren’t helping, damn it! He had a right to be angry if no one was going to listen to him… wherever he was. Where… was he?

Logan startled as a hand that wasn’t gripping or restraining brushing his exposed collarbone. The touch wasn’t as hot as the others, but it still was uncomfortably warm. Logan shivered despite the heat still coursing through him from all the contact.

It wasn’t until the touch ran up Logan’s torso up his neck until the hand was gently cupped his cheek, a thumb lightly tapping against it, that Logan had a moment of clarity. The gentle touch, the placement, the gentle tapping...

He had had this sensation many times before, something meant to be comforting and only done by… someone. Who? 

Logan knew their name, it was on the tip of his tongue. Ramon? No. Rasha? No. 

Wait! It was- It was-

“Remus?” Logan’s raw throat breathed out. The hand on his face paused, as then resumed, this time rubbing tiny circles that made Logan forget about anything else. The overwhelming heat of the hands and blanket were still there, but it was inconsequential to the comfort of the gentle touch on his face. Logan sluggishly leaned into the touch, a sluggish smile spreading slightly across his face.

“Yeah, Nerdy Wolverine, I’m here. You’re okay? Okay? No one here is going to hurt you, I promise.” Logan frowned, but not because he didn’t trust Remus, but because…

Logan attempted to shake his head, but he didn’t want the gentle Remus touch to leave, so he instead forced his broken throat into words again.

“No… not… every… hot… warm... too… much…” Logan fracturedly whispered, wanted to convey so many things at once.

“Oh, Lolo, it’s okay.” Another familiar voice said, but the name escaped him.

The gentle Remus touch started to go away, but Logan leaned desperately into it to keep it there, whimpering softly in protest.

“His fever’s gotten worse than before based on the readings, but it looks like it’s finally broken if he says he’s hot, so he should be okay after another 24 hours or so.” An unfamiliar voice said from father away. 

Logan tried to focus on the words, to give them the meaning they had, but anything other than the gentle Remus touch was meaningless to Logan’s feverish and needy mind.

He hummed softly into the touch, trying to convey his gratitude as his mind began to sink down into a comfortable bath of softness. However, one memory of his blazing panic jumped out at him before he could fully slip under.

“I…”

“Shh, rest, Logan, you can sleep.” The hands rubbed his cheeks, eliciting a soft sigh from Logan, but Logan couldn’t sleep, not until he _knew._

“No, I… the… I… hit… crash… hurt? ...who? I...sorry.” Logan whispered with increasing difficulty, the weight of exhaustion threatening to pull him down. 

“Oh… Remus, it’s okay, he’s concerned about who he hit,” Another hand clutched his hand, the other burning hands had gone away at some point, this voice… was Janus’s. “Logan, just remember, you didn’t mean to, I would never blame you. You hit me when you were panicking, but whenever you wake up, it’s okay, you know I have EDS, so I bruise easily. I promise, you didn’t injure me, you barely even grazed me, okay Logan?”

Not able to focus too much on the meanings of what was said, Logan managed to grasp the basics of what Janus had said at a basic level. Janus was the one he hit and it was okay. Logan didn’t mean to. It didn’t stop Logan from apologizing again, though.

“So...rry…” The Janus hand on his hand gripped his hand a little tighter.

“No, it’s okay, Roman and Thomas are here too. We’re all here for you, you can sleep.”

At the mention of his other queerplatonic partners, Logan smiled because everyone was there. They were together and Logan… could… sleep.

The last thing he remembered before he slipped into mindless, sweet oblivion was a series of four forehead kisses before the darkness finally and comfortingly swallowed him whole one more.


End file.
